


What's with the hand holding?

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, past Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy panics a little when he sees his ex at the café, so he shorthandedly decides to use Jason as his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's with the hand holding?

„Perce?“ There’s a strangely high hum in response as Percy tugs him closer. “What’s with the hand holding?”

Instead of an answer, Jason gets a pleading look, one that probably should worry him if it was anyone but Percy looking at him like that. He enjoyed being a little over-dramatic, so unless he didn’t actually start pleading, Jason figured it was just another one of Percy’s whims.

“See the blonde over there?” Percy tilts his head ever so slightly to the right, all while crowding even closer to Jason, and this absolute lack of personal space feels new even for the two of them. Jason looks past Percy’s head, trying to figure out which particular blonde he’s talking about and simultaneously ignore the way Percy is literally pressed flush against his side. “My ex. Didn’t end on good terms.”

“So you decided to what? Cuddle me until they go away?” There are two guys and three girls who fit Percy’s description, which isn’t very accurate given that all that Jason knows is that the ex, whoever it is, apparently is blonde. Nevertheless, Jason resigns himself to the fate of being used as Percy’s human shield and looks back toward the other boy, winding his arm around Percy’s shoulder to make their whole position less awkward. Of course, Percy stiffens.

“What are you doing?” He hisses and Jason almost rolls his eyes at him.

“Pretending to be your boyfriend without you squashing my arm. Thought that was the plan?” Percy stares and pouts for a second, then seems to give in and relaxes a little again, eventually melting against Jason’s side like it’s the place he belongs. Meanwhile, Jason still tries to casually figure out which blonde Percy has meant, which thankfully goes unnoticed by the blondes, but not by Percy.

“It’s the guy, the tall one. With the scar on his face, kinda tough, pretty handsome?” This time, Jason hums, letting Percy know he’s spotted the guy as well now and squares his shoulders ever so slightly. Might as well leave an impression.

“Don’t think he’s noticed us… oops no. Now he has.” Jason quirks a smile at Percy, eyes flicking between him and the stranger approaching them slowly with a sly smirk. Before he reaches them, Jason leans down enough to whisper in Percy’s ear, bringing their faces a little too close for Jason’s thoughts not to stray to dangerous places for a moment. “He’s coming for you.”

Percy goes rigid once more and Jason has to stifle a laugh, pressing a kiss to Percy’s cheek not just for effect, but also because he can’t stop himself before he’s pulling away. When he stands straight again, Percy’s face delightfully red, the guy is standing half a meter in front of them, smirk faltering ever so slightly.

“Percy, hey.” He has a nice voice, Jason can’t help but notice, and generally is easy on the eye. Maybe Percy’s taste in men isn’t all that bad, Jason muses as the guy offers him a hand to shake and a smile that looks honest enough. “I’m Luke.”

Jason shakes his hand, giving his name in return, while Percy clearly is uncomfortable at his side. Instinctively, he circles his thumb on Percy’s shoulder, a soft, soothing touch, and hopes it will calm the other one down. Percy swallows audibly, then puts on a smile that’s so forced Jason wants to cringe.

“Luke, nice to see you again.” Judging from the look he receives in return, Luke looks straight through Percy’s act, but then again Percy didn’t really put up much of a challenge. He smiles awkwardly, maybe a little sadly, and Jason takes pity on him.

“You alone here? Why don’t you sit with us?” Percy gives Jason a look that probably is supposed to petrify him, eyes wide with horror and frown so deep Jason half fears it’s permanent, but Luke seems to appreciate the gesture, his lips quirk upward.

“I’m good, thanks though. I’ll uh… I’ll see you around Perce. Jason.” He waves his hand next to his head a little awkwardly, then turns back around without waiting for an answer, slowly walking back to where he game from and eventually sitting down with another guy who has his long dark hair up in a messy ponytail, the table right in their line of sight. Percy turns to glare at Jason again.

“What the fuck?” Jason has to bite his lips not to smile, but Percy is fuming. However, neither of them make a move to bring some distance back between them, and Jason suspects it’s because Luke can still see them from where he’s sitting now.

“You know.” He says quietly, completely ignoring Percy’s little outburst. “If he wasn’t your ex…” Jason wiggles his brows for a second and grins, only to be punched against his chest in return. There’s no heat in it, Percy just rolls his eyes, probably glad they got out of the awkward situation as easy as this.

“Not sure he bought it.” Percy says after a while, munching on a cookie and shifting his legs on Jason’s lap, who’s not particularly sure how they ended up there in the first place. “He keeps looking over.”

It’s mostly the other way around, but Jason doesn’t say that, since that would probably make Percy’s not-so-sneaky-glances even more obvious. Instead, he huffs a soft laugh and brushes some cookie crumbs from Percy’s cheek.

“So what? Not sure you can get any closer. I won’t have you sitting on my lap in a café Perce.” Jason teases, poking Percy’s side, and then raising both eyebrows at him. The other boy frowns for a moment, his eyes darting in Luke’s direction  _again_  before they meet Jason’s.

“Kiss me.” Percy’s jaw is set and his face determined, and Jason has to stifle another laugh. It’s endearing in a way, to have Percy half scowling half pouting pressed against Jason’s side, legs on Jason’s lap, demanding a kiss of all things.

On the other hand, Jason never thought he’d get a chance to steal a kiss from Percy, they were to good friends to go down that road (even though Jason was nearly convinced he wasn’t alone in having thought about it), so this probably was the one try he had. Just to know what it would be like. Jason bites his lip, smiles, and then leans in.

He’s not going for careful or gentle and he doesn’t hesitate like he would if this was a real first kiss. It’s supposed to look like they did this a hundred times before, and will a hundred times more, so Jason cups Percy’s face and presses their lips together easily and swiftly. Thankfully Luke can’t feel the way Percy stops breathing and goes rigid for a fleeting second before he apparently remembers that he’s asked for this and starts kissing Jason back.

It ends with Jason biting Percy’s lower lip, earning a gasp before he pulls away with a cheeky grin. Jason can’t help himself, he steals a glance in the direction of Luke’s and his friend’s table, only to see both boys are gone, the table cleared already, so they didn’t leave during the kiss.

When Jason turns his face back to Percy’s, his cheeks are burning darkly read and he tries to smile apologetically at Jason. There was no reason for a kiss, none but Percy wanting one it seems, not that Jason will ever get him to admit that. He doesn’t need him to, it’s enough that when Jason moves forward again, Percy meets him halfway.


End file.
